H2o Just Add Water: A Merman's Tail
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Kai James Basilisk was not Happy at the momunt. His father had Moved them to Australian form the U.S.A . But when you add 3 girls , an Island, Full Moon , and a Magical Moon pool, you get a mess. Now he has to keep his new fishy secret but he is not the only one. So yea he's not Happy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note!:**_

 **Sarah132cs: Hello readers I don't own H2o Just add water character's or anything to do with the TV show. but I do Own my OCs, Kai James Basilisk, Sky David Basilisk and their dad. as well as any other OCs (Unless you dear readers give the name and looks and if they are a mermaid or merman and what power they have. Then you get full credit.) that are put in here.**

 **Now please do not be rude and nasty in the reviews. Cause you won't like what I have to tell you. So no Flames please.**

 **And for those that do review and not Flame then please give more than 'Update' , 'I want more' and 'Update more please' , I want to know what you think , and what I need to add , or if you (Reader) have an Idea for the story itself, or even if you want to be Co-Author/Beta, or you know someone that will.**

 **Because I don't have a Beta/co-author for any and I mean ANY of my stories.**

 **On another Note, Please enjoy 'H2O Just Add Water : A Merman's Tail'**

 **thank you.**

Kai James Basilisk was not happy, not one little bit.

He has been upset for the past few months.

Why? You ask.

Well first his Father uprooted his twin brother and him, from their over large Mansion (Kai: I will never admit that I was happy about that. Sky: I will that place was huge for just 3 people.) in the U.S.A. and dragged them to The Australian, Gold Coast. Because his Dad's Friend (Kai: Who I now know as Don Sertori, Sky: I already knew his name.) Offered him (Both: Dad) a job... (Kai: Which he doesn't need! *Sighs* I mean come on! Were Multi-Billionaires!) as a fisherman (Sky stops Kai from banging his head on door.)

Second his father made him hang around with one of the daughters of Mr. Sertori, Cleo. It's not that he didn't like her ,but he wished she would stop complaining about every little thing. It is anioning.

Now we come to the Present and also the third reason, that he was still upset.

He somehow went from walking on the Dock alone. to ending up in Zane Bennett's Boat, with Cleo, Emma, and a new girl named Rikki.

After Emma Joined them them.

Rikki asked "Do you want to go out to sea?"

Emma looked at Rikki and asked "Isn't it dangerous in a boat this size?"

Rikki answered "Chill out." then she drove them out to sea.

25 minutes later just a couple miles away from Mako the boat stopped. Rikki tried to start it 2 times but it didn't start.

Emma looks at Rikki and asked "So are we chilled out yet?"

"So we're floating, It's not like we're sinking." Rikki answered her

"Not yet." Emma replied.

Kai who had somehow fallen asleep, woke up to the girls arguing on whether to Paddle to Mako Island or not.

5 minutes later He sighed "You guys either start paddling the the stupid Island or so help me I will jump out of this boat and swim there!" He told them. He was not in the mood to deal with 3 females bicker like 4 year olds!

The girls continued to bicker thinking Kai was bluffing because of the dangers in the water, like the Sharks.

Kai got up went to the edge and jumped.

 ***Splash***

Is what got the girls attention. they didn't want to turn around.

"You don't think he..." Emma started the other two girls looked at her and they all turned around to find. that Kai was indeed not there and that the Splash was caused by Kai jumping into the water.

"My dad will kill me if he finds out I lost him!" Cleo stated in a high voice.

"We're not going to lose him Cleo," Emma told her as she grabbed a paddle

Rikki just nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed the other paddle and started to paddle with Emma to the Island.

~On the Island~

The girls finally got to the Island and Kai stared at them.

"About time you got here. Now any of you got a cell?" Kai asked like he had not just swam in to an Island that had thousands of Sharks in the water.

The girls blinked in shock, but the first to recover was Emma,

"Yes I do." She said as she took it out to see if she got a signal. while Cleo turned to Rikki.

"Emma's always really prepared." Cleo told her in a sorta braggy way.

"I'm so happy for her." Rikki replied not sounding very happy in the slightest.

Emma frowned and let out a sigh and closed her phone. "I'm not getting any signal." She said looking at Kai.

Kai ran his hand threw his deep jet black hair. "Okay let's get to higher ground maybe we'll get lucky and get a few bars." He told them.

Emma nodded her head and started to head into the Island forest. with Cleo and Rikki following but before Kai followed he checked the boat for anything useful. like a First Aid-kit or even a rope but found nothing.

Kai dropped his head and let out a very long sigh.

"This will not end well." He mumbled and then ran to find the girls.

Once he caught up to the 3 females, he saw Rikki glaring at Emma and Cleo. Kai wanted to go to the nearest tree and bang his head on it. 'Why did I have to get stuck on an Island with three females that had very different personalities?' Kai mentally complained .

He refrained from hitting his head on the tree and asked. "Alright what happened"

"Emma's Blames me for the boat running out of gas! and Cleo agrees!" Rikki snapped out as she glared at the other two.

"Oh so who's fault was it we went out to Sea?!" Emma asked well yelled At Rikki.

"Yea we're lucky Em has her Phone!" Cleo added her (Add this: Unhelpful) two Cents to the fight.

Just before Rikki could answer Kai Cut her off.

"You three Shut Up!" the girls went quiet and turned towards him "Now if anyone is to blame it is Zane. It is after all his or was his boat. So it's his fault." Kai told them. and gave them a look that just said 'Don't you dare argue'. the girls all nodded. And they continued on their way.

After a few hours of walking, and Cleo complaining about the what if's ,

They came to a place where they'd have to jump across a stream of water that led to a large pond below them.

Kai turned towards Emma, Cleo and Rikki "We are going to have to jump across. I will go last ok." He told them.

Emma went to go first and slipped cause of the water but she made it across fairley easley , "Mind your step it is a little slippery" She told the other three after she turned around to face them.

Rikki went next she made it with no problem. She looked like a sumg Cat. at least to Kai she did.

anyway Cleo suddenly gripped Kai's hand hard,

Kai turned his head to her about to ask what was wrong, but Cleo was looking at the water below them.

"I can't do this!" Cleo yelled as she looked at the other two then back at the water. "It's too Slippery! there has to be another way...!" As she talked her grip tightened she backed up a few steps and Screamed as she fell and dragged Kai down with her.

(Down in the Cave)

Kai rolled over his head hurt as did his arm but he didn't feel like he was bleeding so he was then thought he had to make sure Cleo was okey.

"Cleo are you alright ?" Kai asked as he got up he looked to find her when he realized he was about 6 feet from her. Shaking his head.

Cleo tried to get up but hissed and gripped her ankle. "I think I hurt my ankle." She answered him. "What about you?" She asked him.

"I just got bruised up a bit, nothing to worry about." Kai answered and it was true if he didn't know better the cave was healing him. but that would be crazy.

"Cleo!" "Kai!" Emma and Rikki's Voices encoded down to them.

"We're okay!" "We're Fine!" Cleo and Kai answered at the same time.

"Can you climb up?" Emma yelled.

Kai tried to climb but got 2 steps and slide back down.

"NO." Cleo yelled up at them.

"Are you sure? Come On just try! " Rikki voice sounded again.

Kai looked at the hole and glared 'Really?!' "I already did! I got 2 steps before I slipped back down!" Kai yelled he was getting mad.

Cleo saw this and Yelled "We can't it's too Steep!"

(Back outside the cave)

Emma looked at Rikki "I've got to go down and get them." Emma told her.

Rikki looked at her like she was Crazy and she voiced it. "Are you crazy!? It doesn't make sense if you..." The rest of what she was going to say was cut off by the screams of Emma as she fell.

(Down inside of the cave)

Kai sat with Cleo when Emma suddenly came down and would have crashed into him if he didn't move when he heard her screams.

He got up and walked around something was off about this cave. He could be wrong but he doubted it. The reason why is because his head and arm felt better a lot then five minutes ago. and still getting better.

If that didn't scream 'NOT NORMAL!' then he didn't know what would. suddenly a picture of a mermaid popped into his head. He shook his head and went to look around.

after Emma came down she checked on Cleo. "Are you okay?" she asked her, seemingly to forget that there was another person that was there as well.

"My leg hurts a little." Cleo answered.

Kai on the other hand felt as if something was pulling him to follow ... follow what he didn't know , nor did he know what was the pull towards, but he want to find out but he had to wait.

 **Sarah132cs: Hello readers. this chapter will continue in the next. I wasn't going to split it up. but I want Kai P.O.V to be in the next chapter. I did this at the last minute as in right now. so please leave a Review at the end. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah132cs: Hey I haven't updated this story since the 7th or something...Yea not all that great with days and everything. Anyway I am still hoping you'd seen the OC's that are needed *looks at readers***

 **Kai: *looks at readers* You do know you can make the teachers merpeople or that they know about them right?**

 **Sarah132cs: Right anyway please enjoy the second part of Metamorphosis as it is in Kai's P.O.V !**

 **Kai & Sarah132cs: Please enjoy! *Bows***

 **Kai's P.O.V**

As Emma looked at Cleo's ankle , I followed the pull to some stone...

'are those steps?' I mentally asked myself 'How on earth are there steps here when there are no people?' I mentally wondered and once again there was a picture of a mermaid in my mind.

Before I could ponder on that thought and image I heard Emma's voice,

"It's probably just sprained" She told Cleo. 'What was your first clue?' I questioned mentally as I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa!" Rikki's voice yelled as she came down.

'At least she didn't scream the whole way down.' I thought. you can't really blame me it hurts my ears when someone screams so high pitched.

I turned to see the look of awe on her face as she looked around.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked her voice cold as ice.

"Well you came down!" Rikki answered back her voice full of fire. You could tell she was getting tired of Emma and her questions.

"Yeah, but you were meant to stay at the top and throw down a rope or something!" Emma hissed at her like she was suppose to know that.

Rikki glared at her "What am I? A mind reader? and what rope?" Rikki asked ,but before Emma could say anything back I cut in.

"Rikki's is right, Emma."I said and continued on before anyone could interrupt "She isn't a mind reader, so she couldn't know what you wanted her to do! besides even if she was, I don't think she would invade our thoughts." The I added "And on another note there wasn't anything of use to us in the boat not even rope, so back off."

Emma glared at me and asked "Oh yeah how would you know?!"

Emma was not happy that some boy told her off and defend the new girl Rikki, It didn't help that Cleo stayed quiet the whole time Rikki came down.

"Cause I took the time to Look! " I yelled at her in exasperation the whole 'Unlike someone' was left unsaid.

"Shouldn't we concentrate on getting out of here? " Cleo asked. I could tell that she was trying to stop us from fighting.

"Yup!" Emma said , Like it was her idea all along.

Five minutes later and another 5 minutes of trying to get the three girls attention. Keyword: Trying! meaning they wont lesion to me.

"There's no way out!" Rikki yelled/said.

Finally I blew up and YELLED. "YOU GUYS!" They turn to look at me. "If you stop and let me talk I was going to tell you that I found a tunnel" I then proceeded to walk into said tunnel and they followed.

after a couple of minutes we came into a cone of a Volcano which is what Rikki said.

I for one was already in the water, it soothed me for some reason.

"It's not going to erupt is it?" I heard Cleo ask. I looked up at her like she was stupid.

"It's been dormant for 20 thousand years I think we'er safe." Emma answered her.

I started to zone out and tread water, when Emma suddenly dove into the water, I am starting to question these girls smarts. because I know for a fact that u don't dive into the unknown without the knowledge that there is air. You just don't do that...

Anyway Both Cleo and Rikki are now sitting on the sand waiting for Emma to return. a few seconds after Cleo had sat down she started to yell.

"Emma, EMMA!" In a worried voice at the water.

Finally I got tired of hearing the Echo of Cleo's voice and turned to her from the water.

"Calm down Cleo" I told her.

"Yeah relax and give her a minute." Rikki added, Cleo took a deep breath to calm herself down.

About 40 seconds went by and Emma came back.

"I was right it's about a 20 second swimming to the reef outside. there's plenty of room we can all fit , but not all at the same time." Emma said but the last part was almost a whisper

Cleo looked Horrified by the news. "Threw there? No way!" Cleo's voice shook with fear as she said this.

"Come on Cleo there is no other way out," Rikki said as she took off her shoe and joined me and Emma in the water.

" and besides what other way do we have? We could be stuck down here for a while before anyone found us." I added, because I was serious no one would search the Island and even if they did it'd take days and we could die before they found us. I may or may not be exaggerating.

But Cleo still refused to move. a few minutes had passed and now Cleo sat on a rock that was somewhat in the water. but still not completely in the water.

"Okay Cleo, how about this Emma will go first, and then You and Rikki will follow her and I will be right behind you in case something happens. and I am a very good swimmer. My dad told you about that time with the storm and I saved a little girl?" I asked her. She stilled for a second before she nodded her head that yes she remembered "I promise nothing is going to happen to you. I will not let you drowned, you got my word on that!" Finally she got into the water and just in time for the Full moon to pass overhead.

What happened next only one word could describe 'Magical'

The water began to bubble and golden bubbles of water began to rise towards the full moon.

I felt save and warm like when I was younger and I was giving a hug by my mother. I also felt peaceful and Loved. and a lot more that I can't say.

"Wow!" Cleo whispered half in awe and half scared.

"Spooky" Emma said out loud and I just looked at them despoilment filled me. Why why did two out of three have to be scared? it's not right.

"All right take a deep breath." Emma told Cleo as she took one herself and dove under the waters that was still bubbly and glowing.

"You better follow Kai." a voice said, I turned and stared into Rikki's eyes giving her a look that tell's Rikki not to worry and to get going. She nods her head as both she and Cleo dove under the waters.

I spent a few minutes looking up at the full moon and promised I'd be back, as soon as I made the promise, the place glowed for a second but seemed liked forever, after another few seconds I took a breath of air and dove under the waters.

I came up just in time to hear Cleo say that it took more then 20 seconds and Rikki telling her to relax that they made it. and then Emma saying she was proud of her.

I saw that Cleo was having a hard time keeping her head above the waters so I swam in front of her.

"Get on my back so you don't drowned." I told her, it took a few seconds but she did get on my back and just floated there. After about 5 minutes, the water Police had shown up and 'saved' them from the Ocean's water.

\- Time skip to morning -

Kai woke up after a odd dream, in his dream he was in the moon pool on Mako Island, he was sitting on the rock that was just 1/2 in the water and out, the odd part was he had a tail instead of legs and his tail was colored silver and blue, He was doing a different hand motions with his hands he was able to control water in ways that seemed impossible and had yet felt right like he had been doing it since he was born. he could also turn invisible.

Then he had remembered last night and how it seemed just to magical and was wondering if his dream could be true.

He went to his bathroom and locket his door. He then filled the bathtub with water and got undressed and got into the water. 10 seconds later he had a Silver and Blue scaly tail and had some silver and blue scales that where in random places on his arms and near his ribs and back.

"Wicked!" was all he could whisper as he stared at his tail in awe... suddenly a thought came to mind and said it out loud "How do I get it off?"

To Be Continued!


End file.
